


The world’s most annoying flying squirrel

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Short comic of Boil and Waxer being adorable
Relationships: Boil & Waxer (Star Wars)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105





	The world’s most annoying flying squirrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> I posted this on Tumblr a while ago but forgot to do it here, too.
> 
> After reading the second chapter of [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat)‘s Patreon fic, Fracture, I had to send an ask on Tumblr:
> 
> _How is Boil constantly breaking cots?? XD I’m picturing him doing that elbow drop wrestling move on Waxer and unsuspecting shines!_
> 
> To which she replied:
> 
> _xDD Ngl I was picturing something similar - just Boil leaping from high places to crash into other clones just as they’re settling in, like the world’s most annoying flying squirrel._
> 
> And then I doodled this during a Zoom meeting. I love them, your honor.

In case AO3 resizes this weirdly, [here's the imgur link](https://i.imgur.com/RlkDH4L.jpg).


End file.
